Urban Nightmares
by Axelanderya
Summary: Six ans après la fin de la grande guerre les cinq Kage se retrouvent pour fêter l'alliance mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, un certain Uchiwa refait surface et Konoha veut se lancer à sa poursuite.


Titre : Urban Nightmares  
Auteur : Axelanderya  
Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapitre un: Meurtre et plumeau.

Il marchait dans le désert, tranquillement, observant cet environnement dans lequel il avait grandi. Il n'était pas très loin de Suna mais le calme du lieu contrastait grandement avec le fourmillement du village qui hébergeait quelques dizaines de milliers de vies.

Le soleil brûlait les dunes or et ocre, rendant la chaleur insupportable pour le commun des mortels, c'est pourquoi l'une des premières choses que les étudiants de l'académie de Suna apprenaient était la maîtrise de la température du corps à l'aide du chakra. Et grâce à cela il pouvait tranquillement se promener entièrement vêtu de noir au beau milieu du désert. Après une heure et demie de marche et deux attaques de vers des sables.

Vers qui se feront sous peu transformer en lanières très prisées pour leur élasticité et bonne transmission du chakra, il arriva en bas d'une falaise. Haute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, elle était ponctuée de crevasses et grottes propices aux cachettes secrètes. Il monta à mi-hauteur avec aisance et entra dans une faille dissimulée partiellement par un affleurement. Il alluma une torche et se retrouva dans une petite grotte qu'il connaissait bien pour s'y être régulièrement rendu, seul ou en compagnie de son frère.

Ici au moins il était en paix, peu de personnes connaissaient cet endroit donc la probabilité qu'il soit dérangé était faible. Il commença par évider les deux vers qu'il avait tué un peu plus tôt, il jeta les viscères inutiles, lava les peaux et les suspendit le long d'une barre de bois accrochée à mi-hauteur horizontalement sur laquelle déjà d'autres peaux séchaient.

Accrochés çà et là, des kunaïs reflétaient la lumière de la torche, créant une atmosphère chaleureuse à la petite pièce regorgeant d'objets en tout genre. Il y avait principalement des marionnettes désassemblées, apportées par Kankurô, ainsi que tous les outils et matières premières nécessaires à leur fabrication. En cherchant bien il était même possible de trouver quelques fioles de poisons et leurs antidotes. Il retira son long manteau sombre, attrapa un petit tabouret de bois à trois pieds l'approchant d'une table faite d'une grande planche de bois du sud et de deux tréteaux et s'assit.

D'un geste vif, il détacha ce qui ressemblait de prime abord à une simple boîte à musique, un tournevis, une pince et se mit à travailler sur un mécanisme caché. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'il était sur ce projet et enfin il y ajoutait une dernière touche.

Fier d'avoir fini cette oeuvre, non militaire pour une fois, Kankurô reposa ses outils et examina l'objet sous toutes ses coutures, cherchant un défaut. Il y passa un moment, testant tous les mécanismes, et fut satisfait de n'en trouver aucun. Il termina par un nettoyage minutieux de l'objet avant de soigneusement l'emballer puis il remit son manteau, rangea le paquet dans l'une de ses grandes poches puis quitta la grotte et retourna à Suna.

Le village était en ébullition comme à son départ, dans quelques jours, Suna serait la capitale du monde ninja pour des festivités qui allaient durer une semaine. Une semaine durant laquelle les cinq Kages et de nombreux dignitaires seraient rassemblés pour fêter le sixième anniversaire de la grande alliance des cinq villages cachés.

Chaque année un village différent accueillait cette fête et, pour la deuxième fois, Suna était l'hôte. C'était un grand honneur et une occasion pour tous les commerçants de gagner beaucoup d'argent. De plus, à présents, l'examen de passage au grade de chuunin était annuel et mutualisé, les épreuves finales ayant lieu durant cette semaine de faste. Les paris légaux et illégaux allaient bon train. Kankurô se fraya un chemin à travers les rues encombrées jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il avait acheté et dans lequel il vivait seul depuis deux ans.

C'était un logement de taille moyenne, situé au huitième étage d'un immeuble du centre du village, la vue était belle, il était bien situé et comprenait assez de pièces pour qu'il ait son atelier, une chambre et puisse accueillir des amis ninjas venus des villages amis pendant les festivités. Son salaire de ninja d'élite lui permettait ce confort, surtout qu'en plus des missions assignées d'office par le conseil, il acceptait volontiers des missions supplémentaires, même si elles étaient de rang C ou D.

Il n'y a pas de petit travail, seulement un besoin de compétences différentes. Et tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de s'occuper d'une équipe de genins ou pire, d'étudiants de l'académie, il était partant. Il sortit son paquet, le déposa sur le guéridon de l'entrée puis, par habitude, avança dans le salon en enlevant son manteau et le jeta négligemment sur le dossier du canapé avant de se raviser, de l'attraper et de le revenir dans l'entrée le ranger dans le placard sur un cintre.

S'il devait rendre cet appartement impeccable, autant commencer tout de suite. Le ninja récupéra ensuite son paquet et s'en fut dans la chambre à coucher où il se dirigea vers une grande commode de bois clair dont il ouvrit le second tiroir avant de cacher l'objet au milieu de ses sous-vêtements, espérant qu'aucun de ses invités n'irait fouiller là, certes ils n'avaient aucune raison de le faire mais avec ces amis on ne sait jamais.

La seconde chose qu'il songea à faire l'emmena dans son atelier, sur une étagère au-dessus de son plan de travail principal se trouvait une photo encadrée qu'il appréciait beaucoup mais qu'il souhaitait conserver privée. Elle eut donc aussi une place dans le tiroir.

Ensuite vinrent les activités passionnantes liées à tout bon rangement d'appartement, la seule pensée du travail à faire était déjà barbante au plus haut point. Pour un peu Kankurô aurait proposé une mission de rang D mais il aurait se retrouver avec une équipe de genin lâchée dans son appartement et l'idée même d'une telle chose le faisait frémir.

Il se résigna donc à s'affairer à la tâche, jalousant férocement Gaara alors qu'il passait l'aspirateur dans la grande salle, son cadet, de par son statut de génialissime-ninja-adoré-par-tout-le-village, ou plus simplement de Kazekage, avait quelqu'un à son service pour s'occuper de ces tâches. Et puisqu'il était question du Kazekage, la notion de secret et de sécurité y était associée, donc mission sans genins.

Rien que cette raison, Kankurô aurait voulu l'emploi de son frère, seulement pour cette raison. En revanche le reste des attributions et devoirs du Kage ne l'enchantaient guère, trop de règles et tant de diplomatie; qui a dit qu'il était bon de diriger un village?

Le reste de la journée défila à grande vitesse, embaumé par des odeurs de détergents et autres produits nettoyants. Kankurô rangeait, nettoyait, lessivait, aspirait, dépoussiérait et gémissait devant l'ampleur toute relative du travail. Finalement, le soleil déclina et le jeune homme vint à bout de son appartement; il remettait au placard son maudit balai lorsque l'on frappa à la porte d'entrée.

Kankurô ouvrit et fit face à Gaara, sans tenue de Kage (signe qu'il avait lui aussi fini sa journée), qui lui tendait un sac en papier contenant, l'espérait Kankurô, le dîner. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à cuisiner maintenant, et puis son réfrigérateur était vide. Heureusement c'était le cas, il s'effaça pour laisser entrer son cadet et l'invita dans la cuisine.

Il sortit deux jeux de couverts et les disposa sur la petite table située dans un coin de la pièce tandis que Gaara sortait, sur la même table, assez de nourriture pour sustenter tout un régiment.

"Je ne savais pas quoi choisir" Dit-il pour se justifier en voyant le regard mi- étonné, mi- effaré de son frère.  
"Je vois ça, répondit l'autre en posant deux verres, tu as décidé de vider les garde-mangers du village avant l'arrivée des invités."

Gaara sourit, ce qui n'était plus une chose si rare, et s'installa à table, imité par Kankurô. Il y eut un instant de silence lorsqu'ils entamèrent leurs assiettes mais bientôt une conversation s'installa, centrée comme toutes les conversations actuelles au village sur la semaine à venir.  
"Je pense que le vainqueur de l'examen de cet année sera de chez nous, annonça Gaara entre deux bouchées, nous avons de bonnes chances de l'emporter, et pas seulement parce que nous serons à domicile.  
- Tu ne penserais pas à tout hasard à ta petite protégée? Suggéra Kankurô, ce qui surprit son cadet, habitué au désintéressement de son aîné à ce sujet.  
- Si tu penses à Matsuri ce n'est pas ma protégée mais mon élève, et oui je pensais à elle entre autres. Beaucoup de nos genins ont leur chance cette année, c'est une bonne promotion. Ajout a-t-il.  
- Oui bien sûr, elle n'est qu'une genin parmi d'autres, railla le marionnettiste, mais tu peux faire une croix sur la première place du podium, elle ira à Konoha.  
- Pourquoi? Demanda le plus jeune, et depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux genins des autres villages, tu dénigres les nôtres...  
- Je ne m'intéresse à aucun genin d'aucun village, précisa Kankurô, mais cette année Hanabi Hyûga est de la partie et c'est de loin la favorite. "

'C'est vrai' réalisa le Kazekage en se remémorant la puissance qu'avait Neji Hyûga lors de leur examen chuunin; néanmoins il se souvint aussi de la piètre performance de Hinata Hyûga ce qui le laissa espérer que la jeune ait pris l'exemple de sa soeur plutôt que de son cousin.  
"Tout n'est pas perdu. Déclara-t-il après un instant de réflexion.  
- N'y compte pas, répliqua Kankurô, elle vaut largement celui que nous avons vu à notre examen. " Sur ces mots il se tue, éveillant un intérêt qu'il n'aimait pas auprès de son cadet, pas stupide pour deux grains de sable.  
" D'ailleurs en parlant de rumeurs, dit Kankurô, changeant rapidement de conversation pour une qu'il savait énerver son cadet, il paraîtrait que tu vas demander la main de la Mizukage durant les fêtes, cela devient vraiment sérieux entre vous...  
- Quoi ? Mais non! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi, d'où sort cette rumeur sans fondements?  
- Je te raconte juste ce que dit la rue moi, commenta l'aîné avec un sourire, ça marchait à tous les coups.  
- C'est juste un Kage, un collègue, et puis ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Elle est ...  
- Trop vieille? Proposa Kankurô, entretenant encore un peu plus le sujet.  
- Déjà, confirma Gaara, assez sensible à ce propos, et nous n'avons pas la même façon de gouverner, et puis nos opinions sont différentes sur de nombreux plans et... Quoi? S'interrompit-il en voyant son frère se retenir de rire.  
- J'aime quand tu te sens obligé d'autant de te justifier, dit-il en explosant de rire.  
- Oh ça va!"

Le dîner se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit, les deux hommes ayant besoin de décompresser avant le grand jour. Ils avaient migré de la cuisine au salon où Kankurô avait débouché une bouteille de saké, ils en profitaient pendant que Temari n'était pas là pour leur rappeler que trop d'alcool nuisaient à leurs performances de ninjas.

Les discussions sur le canapé variaient, de la mission du lendemain pour Kankurô à la pile de papiers sur le bureau de Gaara en passant par la revue hebdomadaire des troupes. La paix avait créé une petite routine que Gaara s'efforçait de briser constamment pour ne pas laisser s'implanter la paresse et la baisse de niveau du village.

" Au fait tu as invité du monde chez toi pour les festivités? Demanda le cadet en les resservant en alcool.  
- Oui, j'ai deux amis du pays des vagues qui viennent, nous avons fait pas mal de missions communes au pays du thé notamment. Et toi?  
- Non moi je n'ai pas fait de missions au pays du thé récemment. Répondit Gaara avant de reprendre plus sérieusement sous la menace du regard dépité de son frère, j'ai déjà quatre Kages à gérer, si en plus j'avais du monde à la maison je ne m'en sortirais jamais.  
- C'est certain.  
- En plus..." Ajoutait Gaara lorsque soudainement on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Un ninja envoyé auprès du Kage se présenta à travers la porte. Kankurô alla lui ouvrir et aussitôt le messager essoufflé tendit un rouleau à son chef qui le parcourut rapidement, écarquillant les yeux au fil de sa lecture.

" Quoi? Demanda Kankurô lorsqu'il leva les yeux du parchemin.  
- L'Hokage a été assassiné. Murmura le Kazekage, peiné et perturbé par cette nouvelle.  
- Par qui? Gaara, par qui? Insista Kankurô.  
- Sasuke Uchiwa. "

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Je mets une suite?

Axel.


End file.
